The End of the Jedi
by Kartion Elesto
Summary: This is set at the very end of KOTOR and beyond. Revan has killed Malak, and taken control of the Sith Fleet and the Star Forge. Now, Revan sets his sights on Conquering the Galaxy, and wiping out the rest of the Jedi...
1. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Knights of the Old Republic (apart from a few games, vieos, DVD's, Etc.

* * *

Prologue: The Beginning of the End  
  
"Revan! Revan! Revan! Revan!" was the only sound filling the vast grey chamber. Thousands of soldiers and droids chanted the words over and over again, while looking up at an expansive beige podium. Unseen in the shadows, a large door opened, and the young, but beautiful Bastila walked out, wearing her black Jedi Knight robes, with an insidious smile on her face. She walked up to the edge of the podium, overlooking the vast crowds. The chants immediately stopped, and a cheer erupted from the crowd. Bastila stood up tall, and put her hands behind her back.  
  
"Followers, Malak is dead! All hail Revan! Dark Lord of the Sith!" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the chamber. Before the crowd had a chance to respond, footsteps resounded throughout the chamber, and out of the darkness came a man with a bald head, eyes like smouldering ashes, and a dark black beard. His robes seemed to flow behind him like a sea of darkness as he walked to the end of the podium, right next to Bastila. The crowd breathed deeply: it was Revan.  
  
Revan looked around the crowd with a dark face, surveying the thousands of Troops squeezed into the vast chamber. The crowd managed to break out of their surprise, and a huge cheer again erupted from the crowd.  
  
"Revan! Revan! Revan! Revan!" was again chanted loudly by the crowd, and Bastila went and stood next to him, her boots a thunder on the ground.  
  
"Everything is going well for you my Lord. The Star Forge is making ships beneath us as I speak, we have over two billion troops at our command, morale is booming, half the Jedi have been wiped out, and the Republic Fleet is now nothing but recyclable debris. Soon, the Galaxy will be yours to command." She whispered. Revan grinned deeply, and his eyes seemed to smoulder more, and his beard seemed to darken ever so slightly. He again surveyed the crowd, and he raised his arms in triumph.  
  
"My loyal followers, victory is ours! The Republic Fleet has been destroyed, and Planets are reeling at our power! We have but a few insignificant foes and the rest of the Republic to wipe out, and then the galaxy will be ours! Rejoice my followers, and rest! We will begin our total domination tomorrow!" he shouted.  
  
The crowd cheered so loud the whole chamber seemed to shake, and the chanting of "Revan! Revan! Revan! Revan!" began again. Revan let his arms drop and then leant over to Bastila.  
  
"Come, my lovely apprentice; we have much planning to do," he said. Bastila nodded, "At once, my Lord." And with that, both of them turned, and walked back into the shadows...


	2. On the unknown world

On the unknown world...  
  
With something resembling a squeal, the last Rakata went down, a smoking hole in it's head. Carth Onasi gripped his blasters tightly, expecting more Rakata to come. When they didn't, Carth stepped over the bodies of the Rakata that had just tried to kill him, and sat down a few meters away from the nearest body.  
  
He shook his head, and then surveyed the cuts on his armour, his arms, on his clothes, and on his hands. Then, he bowed his head in sorrow, remembering he'd been betrayed again. He and Revan had been through a lot, and Carth had thought he'd turned to the Light. But, he blocked the light out with darkness, and he took Bastilla with him to the Dark Side, or at least, that's what he thought happened.  
  
He then noticed blood dripping onto the floor. He felt his face, and realised his left cheek had a deep cut, just up to his beard. Using a medical pack, he stopped the bleeding, and covered the cut. It probably wouldn't heal, and he really didn't care. "But what made him turn so... evil so fast?" he asked himself.  
  
He then noticed a Rakata trying to sit up, and with a spurt of rage, Carth aimed at it, and fired off a shot. It drilled through the Rakata's body, and the Rakata collapsed back onto the floor, twitching once, and then lying still. Carth sat there for a few minutes, and then remembered something: Mission Vao.  
  
She'd defied Revan and Bastilla, but she didn't run. "Brave girl," he thought to himself. "Braver than I was...I should have stayed. Maybe, just maybe, I could have defeated Revan..." he thought, but then shrugged. Everyone in the Party allied themselves to Revan, so it would have been six to two. "I wonder, is she still alive?" Carth wondered.  
  
Now with some hope, he got up and walked around the Rakata bodies and down the path to the Southern Beach. Another Rakata tried to get up behind Carth, but Carth saw it out of the back of his eye. With another spurt of rage because of his recent betrayal, he turned and fired off ten rapid shots. Most of them hit, and the Rakata squealed and collapsed, the holes in it's body smoking. Carth turned again, and went down the path to the southern beach.  
  
Immediately as he set foot onto the beach, Carth nearly collapsed. There was Mission, next to where the Ebon Hawk would have been. She was lying flat on the ground, cuts all over her fragile Twi'lekk body, blue blood slowly flowing into the sand. Carth ran over to Mission and knelt down next to her. "Mission!" he whispered loudly. He tried this a few times.  
  
With a groan, Mission's eye's opened, and her head turned to Carth. "C-C- Carth?" she said in pain. Carth smiled. "It's me Mission.  
  
"W-what happened here?" he asked gently.  
  
Mission coughed. "I didn't think he'd do it Carth. I really didn't..." she said, again coughing.  
  
Carth thought he felt the same way. "Yes, I was surprised when Revan betrayed us..." he started to say, but Mission coughed loudly.  
  
"No... Zaalbar, I didn't think he'd do it," she said, and tears started to well in her eyes, "I didn't think he'd go and join Revan. But... Carth," she started, coughing weakly, "Revan told Zaalbar to kill me. I didn't think he'd do it. After all we'd been through..." she said, and started to cry, "He did this Carth... Zaalbar did this to me. I-I, don't understand, he betrayed me... but he did it willingly... he did this without a second thought..." she said, and her coughing started to get more uncontrollable.  
  
Carth was shocked to say the least. "She was betrayed as well! Revan, you are the bitterest person I have ever met!" He thought. He went closer to her, and stroked her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Mission. I'm sorry I didn't stay and help, I'm sorry I didn't see this coming. And I'm sorry for Zaalbar. But, betrayal can come from the closest of friends..." he said, and then thought back to Admiral Saul, his once good friend and mentor, who'd wiped most of his people off the face of his home world, including his wife, without even hesitating.  
  
Tears started to streak across Mission's face, and she started to cough violently. "It's-It's not your fault Carth..." she said, "You did what you could. You're a good man Carth, and I'm sorry that... that..." she started to cough a lot; "I'm sorry that you were... betrayed by Revan..." she finished. She coughed a few more times, and then her face went pale, and blood started to pool in her mouth...  
  
Carth fought back the anger in his voice, and stroked Mission's blank face. "I'm so sorry Mission... I'm so sorry that you were betrayed. I'm sorry that... I let Revan escape..." he said as apologetically as he could, but the anger was starting to penetrate into his voice. He then stood up, "I'm sorry... for everything..." he said as quietly as possible, but then he couldn't contain his anger any longer. And in his head, he became dark and felt very bitter. "Revan, you will pay dammit, you will pay for all those you've killed, and all those you've betrayed! I will seek you out, I will find you, and when I do, I will destroy you!" he shouted... 


	3. A new found Lover

On the Star Forge...  
  
"...Here we would need mass co-ordination, Bastilla, we'll need your Battle Meditation for that." Revan said looking up. Revan was leaning on a huge table and pointing, and this table had the Galactic Map on. Every System, Planet, Star and Asteroid Belt was marked. The map was, in fact, a flat 2-D hologram, generated by the table. At the moment, Revan was pointing at Manaan. Bastilla was on the other side of the table, with the three top ranking Admirals in the Sith Fleet. Bastilla nodded, "Of course my Lord." She said. But then, Admiral Klen'dathu spoke up. "But Sir, wouldn't Manaan simply reel from the size of our Fleet? We have countless Interdictor Cruisers, and the Selkath nothing more than cowards!" he said, confident and enquiring. Revan nodded, and then, he raised his hand, and Lightning came out, hitting the Admiral square in the chest. The Admiral was thrown back, and the others, apart from Bastilla, flinched. "Good point Admiral, but I already took that into account." he started, and he waited for Klen'dathu to get up before continuing. As Klen'dathu got up, he noticed a small black hole in his Grey Sith Uniform. As he felt into it, he felt it go into his skin. He was relieved however, that it didn't go into his skin that deep. He then brushed himself off, and then stood with the other Admirals.  
  
"As I was saying," Revan started, "I already took that into account Admiral. But the Selkath aren't cowards. They're...arrogant, to say in the least. They think that because they produce Kolto, the Galaxy's best healing agent, they think they have enough leverage with us and the Republic, and believe that they can keep on 'toying' with us. But, on my Quest to find the Star Forge, I went to Manaan to collect a Star Map, but there was a huge Shark in the way. Seeing as I was underwater, I couldn't use my Force Powers or Lightsabre, so I went over to the Kolto Harvester nearby, and, I pumped some Shark Poison that I was given into the Harvester. The Poison quickly mixed with the Kolto, and the Shark went close to the vents, and it was poisoned instantly. However, when I collected the Star Map, I realised the Kolto was changed by the poison. I'd contaminated the supply, and that is why Manaan hasn't shipped any Kolto recently. But, the Manaan government is keeping the incident under wraps, and of course, they are pretending the Kolto is fine, and that they just don't want to ship anymore of it, giving them more false security." He said.  
  
"Now do you understand Admiral?" Revan asked. The Admiral nodded. "Good, now, your job is to obey and execute my orders, not to put in your questions. Do you all understand?" Revan asked. After the three Admirals nodded, Revan grinned. "That'll be all then Admirals. Go back to your Vessels, and brief the others. We launch tomorrow." He said. The three Admirals bowed and they all said, "We exist to serve you, My Lord." As everyone did when they were about to leave Revan's presence. And with that, they turned on heel, and started towards the Chamber doors. Revan then noticed that Bastilla hadn't done the same. He turned to her. "What else requires my attention my Apprentice?" he asked. Bastilla turned behind her, and watched the three Admirals leave. She then turned back. "Yes there is my Lord." She said. She put her hands to her sides and walked over to Revan. Revan noted that she seemed to walk...ever so seductively. Revan turned to face her. "Do not hesitate to speak my Apprentice, the Bond we share is special, you do not need to show so much respect." He said. But Bastilla shook her head. "My Lord, there is something I have been meaning to tell you since we first left Dantooine. It's something I've wanted to say, but we've never had the privacy to do so, but now we do." She started. Revan nodded. "So Bastilla, what is it that you need to tell me?" he said. Bastilla looked up, and took one of Revan's hands. "Revan...I...Love you." She said passionately. She let go of Revan's hand. But it stayed where it was a second, and then Revan raised it, and he stroked her beautiful face. "Bastilla..." he started.  
  
He slowly brought his head close to hers, and then Bastilla knew: Revan loved her. They both looked each other passionately in the eyes, showing their love through their special bond, and then...they both kissed. It lasted a few seconds, but time seemed to slow down for both of them, making it seem like it lasted forever. They both stopped, and then Revan stroked her face again. "I love you as well." He said. Bastilla smiled, and they both held hands, and embraced each other... 


	4. Jedi Deployment

On Coruscant...  
  
As he stood in front of the Jedi Council, Admiral Organa felt weary, and depressed. Within the last few days, the Republic had lost a whole fleet, half their Jedi, and one of their most skilled Admirals. And now, here he was, begging the Jedi Council to send more Jedi Knights to help combat the Sith threat. The Republic's future looked bleak.  
  
"As I've explained Master Taurus, the Republic is in big trouble," he started. "Remember that we've just lost a big part of our fleet. This means that we've had to allocate ships from other sectors of the Republic to make up for the losses. These sectors are now even more vulnerable to the threat of the Sith. If we had a few hundred Jedi at least, we could better combat the Sith, and maybe save at least some systems from them!"  
  
He felt ridiculous; like a child, begging his parents for more allowance. But he had to try. If he failed...well, then the Jedi would eventually see that meditating in their safe temple in the heart of the galaxy would not save them, nor the countless innocent lives at stake. And so he stood there, looking at Master Taurus, waiting for his response. It felt like hours, yet it was only a few short minutes before Master Taurus looked up.  
  
"Wisdom in your words, I see," Taurus said, "However, give up hundreds of Jedi, we cannot." He said. Organa tried to hold in his anger.  
  
"Dammit you shrivelled little dwarf, why!" he thought. Organa took a deep breath, and tried to lower his aggressive tendencies. "May I ask why, Master Taurus?" he said in a barely controlled voice. Another Jedi Master, Brooch, shook his head.  
  
"We simply do not have that number to give up Admiral. We have about three hundred, but most of them are young, and somewhat in-experienced." Brooch said. As Organa heard this, he got an idea. He turned to Brooch.  
  
"Most of them, Master Brooch?" he said, "As in there are some Jedi Knights in this three hundred you said you have?" he enquired. Brooch shook his head again.  
  
"Yes Admiral, but only fifty. The others were apprentices to now dead knights or Masters. They aren't fully trained in the ways of the..." he stopped. Master Taurus put his hand out, indicating silence.  
  
"Admiral, have the three hundred, you can. However, fully able to use the Force, the apprentices are not." He said. Organa nodded.  
  
"But Master Taurus, can they all fight?" he asked. "If they can fight, that's all I'll need." He thought. Taurus, after pausing for thought, nodded.  
  
"Fight, they can Admiral." Taurus said. "However, training, they might still need." He said. Organa thought about this.  
  
"We can train them. We have a few regiments of Melee based soldiers. They can be taught that way." He said. All the Council members nodded.  
  
"Then, have the apprentices, you can." Taurus said. Organa sighed deeply. "Victory!" his mind shouted. He smiled deeply.  
  
"Thank you Council, when will I be receiving our new recruits?" he said. Taurus shook his head  
  
"Already done, it is." He said. Organa rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Then I guess I should go. Council." He said, bowing. He turned to leave.  
  
"Admiral Organa, before you go," Master Brooch said, "Remember to talk to the Jedi Knights. They will know who needs more training than others, and one Knight has powers you will need for your fight against the Sith." He said. Organa looked at Brooch.  
  
"I'll remember that, thank you Master Brooch." He said. Brooch nodded, and Organa turned around, and left the chamber... 


End file.
